Xavier Dedoroff
Xavier Dedoroff is the former Minister of Government Affairs for the Trade Federation. The Trade Federation was Xavier's first and only faction and therefore he had undying loyalty and support. He was both a figure of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and of intergalactic politics, as he also held the position of Director of External Affairs. Xavier Dedoroff was the Trade Federation's Ministry of Government Affairs|Minister of Government Affairs. Although small, and usually the butt of office jokes, Xavier lived with a keen sense of humor and runs his Ministry in a fair and efficient manner. Because of these jokes, Xavier is often considered the most popular Minister, "An Ewok of the People." = The Resume of Xavier Dedoroff = 1. Entered Trade Federation- Year 6 Day 277 2. Passed Training- Year 6 ~Day 290 3. Entered Foreign Affairs- Year 6 ~Day 292 4. Promoted to Diplomat- Year 6 ~Day 310 5. Replacement Director of Logistics- Year 7 Day 61 6. Official Director of Logistics, Ministry of Interior- Year 7 Day 74 7. 2nd in Command of Logistics, Ministry of Interior - Year 7 Day 83 8. Assigned as a Lieutenant, Ministry of the Interior, Logistics- Year 7 Day 142 9. Assigned Director of Training, Ministry of Government Affairs- Year 7 Day 166 10. Assigned Minister of Government Affairs- Year 7 Day 280 11. Resigned as Minister, Death of Xavier. - Year 9 Day 220 = The Chronicles of Xavier Dedoroff = Chapter 1: Freelance to Faction Xavier Dedoroff joined the Trade Federation on Year 6 Day 277, his birthday. On this day he came of age of traditional ewok standards of 17 years old. Traditionally ewoks would hunt and kill their first animal on the day they came of age and share the feast with their family. As Xavier grew up on the planet Corellia, this was not possible and instead sent out applications to factions all over the galaxy. He was accepted by the Trade Federation and his journey with this faction had begun. At this time the Trade Federation was exremely small, only a fraction of the population that they now control and the only system that they had a firm hold in was the Vinsoth System in the Glythe sector. Also at this time there were no Ministies, only separate departments with each individual leader who reported to the Duceroy, who in turn reported to the Viceroy. These departments included Logistics under Director Mormegil Dagorlad, Defense under Director Centauri Tyridius, and Foreign Affairs under Director Darvock Tarion. At this time Horley Cyan was the Viceroy and Bren Morgarr was the Duceroy. There may have been more departments but this is all that Xavier had access to at the time. Having no recruitment, training, or overall screening of members the directors bickered over where Xavier would be placed. The victor of this argument was Darvock Tarion. Xavier would be placed in both the Departments of Logistics for transportation work as well as in Foreign Affairs to be trained as a diplomat. Chapter 2: Diplomat Xavier Dedoroff During the first several months of Xavier's time in the Trade Federation he sought to make great improvements to faction's general function. He saw a lack of new members and a total flaw in the current "fight for recruits" system that was in place. Xavier started his own recruitment campaign, sending messages to all new members of the combine and offering basic training to each one once they join the Trade Federation. Every night for months Xavier worked a recruitment and training job that would take an entire department to do. On top of this he continued working as a transport pilot in the Department of Logistics. In the Department of Foreign Affairs Director Tarion taught Xavier all he knew about the art of diplomacy. Running him through scenario after scenario Xavier's knowledge of the Galaxy grew to an extent of when Darvock could not teach him any more. On Year 6 Day 310 Xavier was promoted to Diplomat of the Trade Federation. This title allowed Xavier to participate in negotiations alongside Director Tarion. Chapter 3: A Turbulant Time in the Trade Federation The time between Xavier's promotion from Diplomat to Darvock Tarion's Election was wrought with both despair and great victory, as this is the time of the First War of the Empire and the creation of the Ministries. In the days leading up from Xavier's promotion Horley Cyan stepped down as Viceroy of the Trade Federation to celebrate the return of Corbin Esco, founder of the CIS and the TF. Also during this time the TF has grown to a staggering amount. The number of Departments have grown from three to over five, with directors in each one. Leadership in the Trade Federation became ineffective and reform had to be made. Thus the three Ministries were created. The Departments of the Army and Navy were consolidated under the Ministry of Defense with Minister Centauri Tyridius in command. The Departments of Logistics, Construction, and Commerce were consolidated under the Ministry of Interior with Minister Jacob Jansen in command. The remaining team of Xavier Dedoroff and Darvock Tarion were placed in the Ministry of Government Affairs with Minister Darvock Tarion in command. At this point Xavier had an unofficial department of recruitment and training, not yet recognised by the Trade Federation government as a real department. Around the same time as the creation of the Ministries, the Galactic Empire saw the chance to take advantage of the weak leadership and demand that the Trade Federation join as a city-state under Imperial rule. Viceroy Esco refused and the First War of the Empire began. Under command of Minister Centauri Tyridius and Minister Jacob Jansen, the Glythe sector was defended by the Imperial invasion. The Ministry of Government Affairs and the Department of Logistics were stationed in the Vinsoth system, the capital of the Trade Federation while the MoD was sent to protect the rest of Glythe. Xavier fought incredibly bravely against the invasion, successfully repelling the Imperials to defeat. This battle is known today as the Battle of Vinsoth. After the celebration of the victorious chain of battles against the Empire the resignation of Viceroy Esco once again left the Trade Federation leaderless. At that point there was no Constitution that outlined the responsibilities of each Minister in a time of crisis or the resignation of the Viceroy. The logical answer was the Duceroy would take power, but Minister Darvock Tarion didn't think so. Minister Tarion called for a great election of the Trade Federation to choose a new Viceroy, with only he and Duceroy Morgarr on the balot. Under orders, Xavier was forced to recruit new members to the Trade Federation to gain more votes for Minister Tarion. Knowing this was wrong, Xavier told the Ministers what he was doing and they immediately shut the election down and convicted Minister Darvock Tarion of election fraud. He was then expelled from the Trade Federation on Year 7 Day 100 and Xavier cleared of all charges. Bren Morgarr, the first Viceroy to be elected, won by unanimous vote. Chapter 4: Director of Training With Minister Darvock Tarion removed from office, the position was vacant. Xavier knew that he could not handle the responsibility of Minister quite yet and he expressed his concerns to the Cabinet. In order for Xavier to gain more experience in management and in the diplomatic arena, they appointed former Viceroy Horley Cyan as Minister of Government Affairs. On Year 7 Day 166, the Cabinet and Viceroy Morgarr gave Xavier his first command, the Department of Recruitment and Training. Xavier hired Nafro Coto to be the first Director of Recruitment, Xavier as the Director of Training. They worked together and created a new recruitment and training system that guarinteed the training of new members within several days, a variation of that origional system is still being used today. The creation of these Departments is a landmark in Trade Federation history. It signifies the jump from a Sector government to an inter-galactic government. The Departments of Recruitment and Training not only recruits for the Trade Federation, but also all CIS factions when they are in need of members. These departments were key for the Trade Federation and CIS to grow to the levels that they exist at today. Chapter 5: Minister of Government Affairs Due to Xavier's hard work, on Year 7 Day 280 the Cabinet and Viceroy Morgarr gave Xavier his wish, Minister of Government Affairs. Xavier was only in the Trade Federation for one year and 3 days to receive this position, an astonishing accomplishment. Xavier is quoted in saying this, "Anything is possible in the Trade Federation. All you need to do is work hard and you can accomplish anything, with a bit of luck." In Xavier's first months as Minister he re-organised the entire rank and payment systems of the Ministry. These new programs reward paychecks and promotions with work done, not your rank. This way there is incredible mobility in the MoGA rank and payment system so only people who deserve it get high paychecks, not neccissarily the highest rank. The most radical change Xavier made was the Diplomat Training Program. Modled after his training with former Minister Darvock Tarion, Xavier incorporated scenarios and the art of analytical debate into the diplomacy program. He also included the art of agreement writing, which is not an easy art to master. The first recruit to pass this new an improved system is Makos Brenem, who later became the Director of Training before resigning to join the Ministry of Defense. Xavier's current partner as well as Director of Recruitment and graduate of the Diplomacy Program, Alahav Andregar, currently works alongside Xavier in all aspects of the MoGA. Xavier has participated in the writing of the Peace of Vinsoth, the Non-Aggression Pact signed between the Galactic Empire and the Trade Federation on Year 9 Day 3, ending the Second War of the Empire. He was also an active member of the CIS and in inter-galactic politics. Chapter 6: Afterlife Xavier passed away on Year 9 Day 220. Leaving behind many friends. Xavier is now in the afterlife completling the afterlife challenges he will believe he must face as a member of the Order of Kampar. Xavier left the galaxy having a deep love for great Trade Federation that is unrivaled by any other member. Throughout his life he worked tirelessly to better improve every area and field of the faction and he will be missed throughout the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galaxy alike. Sleep well, Xavier Dedoroff. We may meet again. Category:Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Ewok